


The Same Deep Water As You

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lack of Communication, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanish Translation, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: -Entonces-, dice Lestrade con voz animada jugando con una servilleta. – ¿Cómo va con…Sherlock?John toma un sorbo de su cerveza y mira a la nada.-No estamos hablando.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Same Deep Water As You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswimming/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Same Deep Water As You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007232) by [nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswimming/pseuds/nightswimming). 



> El título es el mismo que el de una canción de The Cure por lo tanto no lo he traducido :)

*

-Entonces-, dice Lestrade con voz animada jugando con una servilleta. – ¿Cómo va con…Sherlock?

John toma un sorbo de su cerveza y mira a la nada.

-No estamos hablando.

*

Están viviendo juntos. Otra vez.

John recuerda lo que su madre solía decirle cada vez que su padre desaparecía durante meses enteros y después volvía como si nada hubiera pasado: “Mejor tener un padre de mierda que no tener padre.”

*

Sherlock está delgado y es silencioso, moviéndose como un gato.

La eficacia que pone en sus experimentos está a un nivel máximo. Rápido, preciso, meticuloso—más de lo que nunca ha sido, si tal cosa es posible. Luego limpia todo y ordena la cocina entera.

Su ropa nunca huele a humo. La pared no ha visto ni una bala desde que él volvió. Cada vez que vuelve a la calle Baker de uno de sus casos, los cuales volvió a resolver (solo), tiene cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Ya no hay más Mendelssohn exultante a las tres de la mañana. Cuando John enciende el hervidor para los dos, Sherlock le da las gracias suavemente. John lo odia.

*

Durante las primeras noches después de su regreso, John despierta, abre la puerta de su habitación y coloca los dedos índice y corazón sobre su cuello para sentir la vida latiendo dentro de él. Sherlock abre los ojos y le mira, temblando.

Temblando, luego se marcha sin decir palabra.

  
*

Al principio no hablan porque no quieren hacerlo. Dos semanas después de la resurrección de Sherlock, no hablan porque ya no pueden hacerlo.  
  


  
*  
  
John se despierta con el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

Cuando baja las escaleras, Sherlock está en la puerta. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos y está presionando ambas manos sobre su garganta. La botella de vino que acababa de comprar en Tesco hecha pedazos a sus pies.

John observa su boca abriéndose y cerrándose frenéticamente sin ningún sonido. Parece un pez lanzado a la playa luchando por respirar.

John se está a punto de reír y decir algo burlón cuando se da cuenta de que él no puede hablar tampoco.

  
*  
  
Nadie se da cuenta. Para otras personas nada ha cambiado.

Sherlock todavía deduce a la velocidad del sonido; John pregunta pacientemente por la descripción de síntomas como siempre lo hace.

Se interesan por la cadera de la señora Hudson. Sherlock insulta a Anderson con facilidad, John habla con Sarah en la cafetería de la clínica.

Todo parece normal, pero ya nada lo es.

  
*  
  
La calle Baker está tan en silencio que incluso el más ligero de los ruidos le hacen saltar.

A decir verdad las cosas estaban así incluso antes de la llegada de este daño incomprensible, pero al menos la comunicación todavía era posible. No placentera, pero posible: no estaban obligados a gesticular.

John resiste tres días, luego decide que tiene que hacer algo.

No sabe precisamente el qué.

*  
  
El día después, cuando Sherlock se despierta a las tres de la tarde, encuentra una nota sobre su mesita de noche.

_Cambiaron mi turno en la clínica. Come algo. JW_

La lee oyendo la voz de John en su cabeza. Su estómago se aprieta dolorosamente.

No estaba particularmente hambriento para empezar, ahora no lo está para nada.

*  
  
John vuelve para la cena. Encuentra un post-it en la nevera.

_La ensalada posiblemente sea perjudicial para la salud: experimento. No comer. La señora Hudson nos ha dado la mitad de su asado. SH_

Son piezas de información que Sherlock transmitiría con su voz más aburrida.

John piensa: “Le echo de menos”, y es la primera vez que es capaz de definir su problema desde que volvió de entre los muertos.

Sherlock está con el de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo, eso no es verdad.

*  
  
Sherlock está tumbado en el sofá pensando cuando John entra en el salón, recién duchado y vestido. Está sujetando una bolsa de papelería en su mano.

Bajo la mirada perpleja del detective saca una libreta y un bolígrafo. Luego se los da a él.

Sherlock automáticamente acepta los regalos.

Habiéndose preparado con el mismo material, John empieza a escribir algo con rapidez. Después de unos pocos minutos le da la vuelta a la libreta hacia donde está él.

_He colocado una libreta y un bolígrafo en cada habitación de la casa, no sé cómo hacer que las cosas mejoren. La única cosa que sé es que no quiero seguir así, quiero no hablarte porque lo quiera yo, no porque esté obligado a no hacerlo por estas estúpidas cuerdas vocales. Escribe todo lo que se te venga a la mente. Si llegaras a hacer comentarios sobre el tiempo, te diría que también los escribas. Este silencio me está poniendo de los nervios. Tenemos que encontrar una distracción._

Sherlock sonríe, aliviado. Luego escribe en su libreta:  
 **No sé qué nos ha pasado. Lo cual me está poniendo de los nervios.**

John sube una ceja. Se humedece los labios y escribe:

_He pensado en esto mucho durante los últimos días. No puedo pensar en ninguna explicación científica. No lo entiendo._ **  
**Sherlock se levanta y va directo a su microscopio, no sin antes haber escrito rápidamente:

_Entender hechos incomprensibles es mi trabajo._

*  
  
**Encuentro irónico que habiéndolo pensado, justo momentos antes de abrir la puerta y volver a ti, las palabras no iban a ser para nada útiles.**

John parte la hoja de papel en cuatro y tira los trozos.

*  
 _Oh no, gilipollas, hablaremos sobre eso. Pero no así. Lo haremos adecuadamente._

Sherlock dobla la nota y la mete en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. 

*  
Se pregunta si debería escribir eso, durante los tres años de su muerte, había pensado en él obsesivamente—todo acerca de él, en absoluto detalle.

En sus dedos, por ejemplo. 

Su pulgar, redondo, suavemente curvado. Su índice, más delgado, más puntiagudo. Su dedo corazón, ligeramente más largo que los otros, y más grande también. Su dedo anular, tan elegante. Su meñique, pequeño, hermoso.

Durante vigilancias interminables, podría empezar desde ahí y continuar durante horas, recordando cada línea de su palma, cada vena de su muñeca. Su palacio mental literalmente siempre había rebosado con **todo** lo atesorado de John y fue plenamente consciente de ello solo en esos terribles momentos, cuando lo echaba de menos tantísimo.

En su lugar escribe: **Vuelve a resolver casos conmigo** , temiendo poder ser demasiado explícito.

_*_  
  
John podía escribirlo con los ojos cerrados.  
 _No._

*  
  
Lo molesto es que todavía se entienden el uno al otro con una mirada pero no tienen manera de restarle importancia o cambiar de tema.

*  
John se impide pensar en Sherlock más de lo que es estrictamente necesario, porque maldita sea, vive pegado a él. Otra vez.

Pero es como si después de un tiempo de completa ceguera un Monet hubiera sido colocado delante de él. No puede evitar mirar. No puede evitar ser constantemente distraído por un labio entre sus dientes, por su bata abierta, por el olor que tiene después de afeitarse.

Le gustaría que todo fuera simple. Le gustaría no sentirse atraído por él y al mismo tiempo repelerle. Más que nada, le gustaría ser capaz todavía de confiar en él.

*  
Una tarde Sherlock vuelve tan eufórico de un caso que sus ojos brillan y sus labios tiemblan de placer.

John se muerde el interior de la boca y no dice nada. Aprieta los puños.

*  
No se queda quieto en toda la noche. Toca un alegre Vivaldi, tarareando, completamente satisfecho.

John oye el sonido de su voz y pierde los estribos.

Apenas le da tiempo a dejar el violín antes de darle un puñetazo. No sabe por qué no lo hizo en cuanto lo vio aparecer de nuevo en su puerta después de tres años de silencio: se siente increíble. Su mano le pica maravillosamente y está cubierta por espasmos de dolor cálidos y revitalizantes.

La expresión de Sherlock es tan incrédula que casi es cómica. John está a punto de darle otro puñetazo pero el detective consigue detenerle.

Sin embargo, no hace nada más.

John ve rojo y le provoca. Le da un tortazo con desprecio. Un guantelete arrojado.

Los ojos de Sherlock se oscurecen. Un momento después se quita la bata y enseña los dientes.

John sabe que la delgadez de Sherlock engaña. No hay ni un centímetro de grasa debajo de esa camisa: es todo músculo. A pesar de estar por debajo del peso apropiado todavía es más alto que él, y sus manos son más grandes.

John cuenta con el instinto del soldado y con la rabia incandescente que le invade. Puede hacer poco más.

Se aferran el uno al otro en el centro de la habitación, resoplando, gruñendo, y cada sonido saliendo de sus bocas, aunque no son palabras con completo significado, es música para sus oídos.

Sherlock pone su rodilla peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. John gime de dolor, le coge las piernas y lo pone contra el suelo. Intenta bloquear sus brazos pero Sherlock es más rápido y le da la vuelta a sus posiciones.

Le ve incorporase sobre sus codos y lanzarle un puñetazo que ni siquiera se acerca a su nariz o a sus dientes. John lo absorbe con un gruñido e inmediatamente se queda quieto.

Lo mira. Sherlock está jadeando, con la boca abierta, la cara roja.

Luego sonríe. Una sonrisa que casi se convierte en una sonrisa cómplice—casi—y finalmente una risa.

John se une a él, limpiándose sangre de los labios.

  
  
*  
 _Lo necesitaba._

**¿La comunicación no verbal?**

_Eso también. Pero no solo eso._

**¿Qué me dijiste?**

John deja la taza de té junto al microscopio y se levanta, mirándole a los ojos. Luego escribe:

_Buenas noches Sherlock. Deja de preocuparte y vete a dormir también._

Sherlock hace una mueca infantil y escribe testarudamente:

**Cada intento nuestro por hacer contacto directo fracasa. Tenemos uso completo de nuestras voces en cualquier otro contexto: también podemos usarla en presencia del otro siempre y cuando no lo hagamos con el otro en mente. Tarareo. Tú susurras comentarios al periódico. No es un factor ambiental. No es un daño fisiológico. Somos nosotros y eso es todo. Si no somos claros el uno con el otro nunca resolveremos el problema.**

John se pone tenso.

_Buenas noches Sherlock._

Sherlock le observa irse. Luego vuelve a investigar en su portátil.

*  
 _No pude hablar contigo durante tres años y cuando pude hacerlo de nuevo no lo hice. Es un castigo._

Sherlock está en un taxi. Aprieta el trozo de papel hasta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos.

John metió esa nota en su abrigo cuando estaba durmiendo.

Saca su móvil y escribe rápidamente: **No seas tonto, John. SH**

*

Sherlock acaba de meterse en la bañera cuando se da cuenta de que la libreta colocada junto a los cepillos de dientes ha sido usada. A juzgar por la humedad de la tinta, solo hace unos minutos.

_Cuando no estabas aquí a menudo pensaba que nunca te había visto darte un baño. Es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento. Sé que es estúpido._

Sherlock tiembla, cierra los ojos y desliza una mano entre sus piernas.

Piensa en la curva de la mandíbula de John. Piensa en su sonrisa antes de decir “¡Fantástico!” 

Piensa en su silencio, cuando todavía era voluntario, íntimo, y como solía llenarle de expectación.

Cuando se corre el ruido del agua cubre sus gemidos. Sherlock pone su mano contra la boca de todas maneras.

Ambos se han vuelto muy sensibles a los ruidos.

*

_Quiero perdonarte enseguida y al mismo tiempo, no te quiero perdonar. ¿Me entiendes?_

**Creo que sí.**

*

Un día se sientan el uno frente al otro e intentan leerse los labios.

No pueden. El problema obviamente no se puede resolver tan fácilmente.

*

**Algunas veces necesité suturas de emergencia. Ninguno de esos médicos tenía las manos tan firmes como las tuyas.**

John guarda esa nota en su cartera.

*  
Ambos piensan que Mycroft lo sabe pero extrañamente el gobierno británico no restriega las cosas. Hace preguntas individuales y luego se va de la calle Baker sin decir palabra sobre el tema.

John se pregunta si les tiene lástima, incluso más que antes.

*

**Vuelve a resolver casos conmigo.**   
_Sherlock, te lo suplico._

*

John a menudo se pregunta a sí mismo: ¿si pudieran hablar el uno con el otro de nuevo, cuál sería la primera cosa que dirían?   


*  
Molly raspa un poco de vísceras de un hueso y le pregunta con una sonrisa tímida. – ¿Qué tal está John? No he hablado con él desde hace tiempo.

_Yo tampoco_ , piensa Sherlock, y contesta que John está muy bien.

*  
 **No lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. La inactividad te corroe. Somos similares, John.**  
  
John arruga la nota, luego la vuelve a abrir, la alisa cuidadosamente y la pone dentro del libro que está leyendo  


*  
Están obligados a tocarse más—a veces simplemente para captar la atención del otro en medio de todo ese silencio.

Sherlock está absolutamente seguro de que es una cosa muy dura para John. Ni siquiera quería tocarle con una palabra cuando volvió, mucho menos querría con una mano entera.

*  
John se despierta más y más a menudo cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. En sus sueños, Sherlock le cuenta historias horribles con detalles muy espantosos, habla en idiomas extranjeros, canta, susurra en su oído quién de correos se acostó con quién del supermercado. John la tiene tan dura después de eso que no puede volver a dormirse. Se toca pensando en Sherlock diciendo su nombre, solo “John”, con las más disparatadas entonaciones y en los escenarios más disparatados.  
  


*  
 **Vuelve a resolver casos conmigo.**   
_No te prometo nada._   


*  
 _ ~~Odio necesitarte. Odio ser un inválido por tu culpa. Eres mi guerra personal.~~_   


_*_  
Fue estupendo. Fue como ver una película en color después de años y años de noticas en aburrido blanco y negro.

John no está muy lejos. Está sonriendo. A sus pies un hombre encogido está murmurando palabrotas. Lo persiguieron durante kilómetros y Sherlock tiene tocada una rodilla pero mereció la pena. Está tan eufórico que no lo ve enseguida.

-¡JOHN!-, grita Sherlock, alarmado.

John ve justo a tiempo la pistola que el criminal en el suelo está intentando extraer de una bota. Dispara instintivamente.

El hombre colapsa en el suelo, sin vida.

Solo el sonido de su pesada respiración se oye durante unos pocos segundos. Luego Sherlock recupera el sentido y empieza a correr hacia él.

John le mira con ojos incrédulos y agradecidos. Hay algo que brilla debajo, pero Sherlock no quiere engañarse a sí mismo.

Intenta llamarle otra vez pero ningún sonido sale de su boca. Evidentemente fue solo una excepción debido a circunstancias desesperadas, pero aun así es un buen comienzo.

John pone una mano sobre su hombro. Sherlock levanta la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Siente su dedo índice golpeando ligeramente contra su abrigo.

-Gracias-, le dice John en código Morse.

Sherlock le da la primera sonrisa real desde que volvió de entre los muertos y asiente.

*  
De vuelta a casa, Sherlock observa a John quitarse el abrigo en apenas tiempo antes de coger la libreta más cercana y escribir intensamente una palabra.

_Bésame._

Le mira, firmemente convencido de no creer lo que está viendo. John está sonrojándose pero no rompe el contacto visual. Parece seguro. Sincero.

Sherlock permanece inmóvil.

John sacude la cabeza y empieza a escribir de nuevo con entusiasmo,

_Corrí el riesgo de morir. Estoy vivo, no tengo intención de malgastar más tiempo y negarme algo que he querido durante años. Bésame._

Rodea la palabra “bésame”, sonriendo a medio camino entre divertido y travieso. Sherlock coge el bolígrafo y la libreta con manos temblorosas y escribe con su corazón en la garganta:

**No sé si puedo darte lo que quieres.**

John pone los ojos en blanco.

_Me dejas sin palabras_ , escribe. Y luego añade: _ja ja._

Sherlock rompe a reír con tanta fuerza que hace que tenga lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando toca los labios de John con un beso titubeante, están cálidos y sonriendo como los suyos.

*  
Están en la cama, en pijama. Sherlock está abrazando a John que está escribiendo en la libreta sobre el colchón.

_Mañana despertaré, diré buenos días, te besare como siempre he querido hacerlo. Te diré todo lo que siempre he querido decir. Y tú me responderás. Lo conseguiremos._

Sherlock cierra los ojos e inhala su olor. Estira la mano sobre su hombro, se apoya en un codo y escribe: **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

John sonríe.

_Confío en ti. En tu vida ya has obrado dos milagros. ¿Por qué no debería creer en un tercero?_

Sherlock le aprieta con fuerza e intenta frenarse para no presionarse contra él, buscando alguna deliciosa fricción. Primero esperarán para sanar.

  
*  
El sol se filtra por las ventanas, inundando las almohadas.

Se miran el uno al otro. Tienen miedo. Están seguros.

Sherlock mira fijamente la boca de John. John está acariciando su hombro desnudo con el pulgar.

Se estira y le aprieta la muñeca con fuerza.

John le sonríe. Sus labios se separan suavemente.

-Buenos días.


End file.
